Traditionally, inhalers have been used to deliver medicament to the lung to treat local diseases of the lung such as asthma. However, when the inhaled particles are in the range 1 to 3 microns they can reach the deep lung (alveoli) and cross into the bloodstream. This systemic delivery of pharmaceutically-active agents to the bloodstream via the lungs using an inhalation device has become a particularly attractive form of administering drugs to a patient many of whom are reluctant to receive drugs via injection using a needle. Furthermore, the administration of a drug using an inhaler may be carried out discreetly and in public without any of the known difficulties associated with needle injections.